


Sleepy Conversations

by AVerySmallAntelope



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Creepy ass oikawa, Fluff, Iwa is so Done, Just angry Iwa, M/M, Sleep talking, idk - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, jk, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVerySmallAntelope/pseuds/AVerySmallAntelope
Summary: Oikawa has a super creepy habit, and Iwaizumi is the only that hears it right up and personal. (Crack kinda lol)





	Sleepy Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Yeh.

If this becomes a series they'll probably be pretty short. But still. They'll all be based on true sleep talking stories so there's that too.

 

~~~~~~~~  
Iwaizumi enjoyed sleep overs with Oikawa-and Hanamaki and Matsukawa- he really did. It was just the actual sleeping part that bothered him, because he never got to have a full night's sleep at them. It's not to say that he didn't try to sleep, he tried very hard. He was kept awake by Oikawa's- admittedly creepy- sleep habit.

He always talked in his sleep. It ranged in topics, from what happened that day, to having to ride the magic banana to Candy Castle save princess Ushiwaka- that particular one he woke up the next day, disgusted,"Iwa-chan, I wish I had left them in that stupid castle!!" Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes,"Learn to control your dreams then, or something. Or quit whining." 

Tonight, just Oikawa and Iwaizumi were having a sleepover,"It sounds lame to call them slumber parties-" "Rude, Iwa!!" They played some Wii games- Just Dance, but you didn't hear it from me- and made dinner,"Iwa-chan, I'll cook, but please. You remember last time. I don't need to explain to Eiji- san (random name, disregard. They're a firefighter) again."

It was nearing time to get into bed, and Iwaizumi huffed,'I don't want to do this. Stupid Oikawa is lucky I lo-tolerate him..' Iwaizumi thanked God Oikawa couldn't read minds. He went to his night bag and grabbed his clothes,"I'm getting a shower, set up the bed?" Oikawa looked up from his place on the large plush bean bag,"Okay, let me just finish messaging Makki, they're asking why they weren't invited." Oikawa smirked as he typed,'Are you jealous that you don't get to sleep with me~?' with a kissing face and sent it. Iwaizumi sighed,"Did you say something dumb- wait, don't answer. Of course you did." Then he left the room, and a pouting Oikawa. 

Oikawa stood up, and stretched while yawning, then muttered,"I hate making the bed.. because I," air quotes," never make it right!" He plopped back into the bean bag chair,"Whatever, he can be mad at me for not making it, and make it the right way."

Only a few minutes later, Oikawa heard the shower shut off, so he piled the blankets on the bed, and got the best pillows from the closet. Iwaizumi came in with his hair still wet,"Ew Iwa, use a towel." He responded by shaking his head like a dog,"IWA. ROOD." 

Hajime snorted at him and made to fix the bed,"You never fix it right." "I know." Oikawa grinned. He watched as Iwa fluffed the pillows and everything,"Wow, Iwa-chan, you're so strong."  
Hajime just stared,"It's... It's a pillow... idiot..." 

Oikawa huffed and crawled onto the bed, and when Iwa crawled in, he snuggled up to him,"You're like a heater, why are you this way??" Iwaizumi shrugged,"Guess I'm just hot." Oikawa cackled and hid his face in Iwaizumi's neck,"You're weird." "Shut up and go to sleep," Oikawa smiled,"Since Iwa-chan asked so nicely." He pecked Iwaizumi on the cheek and curled up, leaving Iwaizumi feeling like his face was melting off. Pretty soon he dozed off too.  
~~~~~~ 2-3 am ~~~~~~

Iwaizumi woke up to the sound of mumbling, he couldn't make out what they were saying though,"Tooru?" He mumbled sleepily,"What're you saying..?" 

Oikawa giggled softly, eyes still closed,"They aren't ready..." Iwaizumi sighed, waking up a bit,"Who isn't ready?" He wondered what it would be tonight,"Idiot. If we could pay in rice, that'd be a lot of money." Iwaizumi tried to contain his laughs, but Oikawa just sounded so disgusted,"You're right, it would be." Oikawa patted him on the face,"I think it was lost in the mail." He then rolled over, and went back to sleep. Iwaizumi rubbed his eyes,"Why is he like this."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make this a series or nah. This is just a test to see if it's good. (I'll make future chapters better if it's liked)


End file.
